


Pros and Cons

by Maya_Koppori



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Checking Practice, Gen, Jack is a dingdong from a distance, Year One, and they do coaching things, wow the coaches exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Koppori/pseuds/Maya_Koppori
Summary: “Bittle. We had you fill out a health form during the first week. Was there anything you neglected to tell us?”Hall and Murray call Bitty to their office after that first practice for a talk.





	

Eric Bittle sits in the single chair across the desk from his coaches, staring at his lap. He hasn’t said a word since they called him in, and they don’t want to break the silence either.

Eventually, Coach Hall clears his throat. “Bittle. We had you fill out a health form during the first week. Was there anything you neglected to tell us?”

“Anemia? Narcolepsy?” Coach Murray suggests. “Is it the guys themselves? You’ve been getting along alright, so I hear. Has anyone been bothering you about… Anything?”

“No, sir,” Bittle answers, all measured southern charm laced with caution.

“Then Bittle… What the hell happened out there?”

Bittle flinches. The coaches exchange a quick, silent glance loaded with communication. “I’m sorry,” the boy says finally. “I didn’t know that would happen. I thought- I thought I could do it.”

“This isn’t normal, Bittle. You know that, right?” Hall asks.

“Not much about me is ‘round here, seems like,” Bittle snaps before clapping a hand over his mouth. “Gosh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that.”

“Bittle, you’re fine. We know it can be a big change, coming from a high school co-ed team.” Coach Murray assures him. “But you need to tell us what’s going on if you want us to help. It’s what we’re here for.”

Biting his lip, Bittle closes his eyes. “I-I’m terrified of getting checked. It’s something I thought I was over, though. I’ll keep trying.”

Coach Hall frowns. “You say that, but what happens if it doesn’t go away? Bittle, you are going to get hit. Why would you even sign up for a sport that-?”

Bittle’s eyes fly wide open. “You’re kicking me off the team?”

“What? No!” Coach Murray puts up his hands, trying to reassure him. “Bittle, we’re just confused. Hockey is extremely physical, and we don’t see why you would put yourself through it if you’re so scared.”

A scared, humorless laugh escapes Bittle lips, and he runs a hand through his hair absentmindedly. “It’s not like there’s a scholarship for figure skating, y’know? This team is the only way I could afford to come to a school where- a school like Samwell,” he corrects, flushing. “I love the sport, coach. I promise I’ll work on it. I don’t want to be some useless token small fry.”

“That’s just fine,” Coach Murray says, standing. Bittle does so too, looking surprised. “We’ll see you tomorrow morning for practice, alright? All we needed was to know there wasn’t a medical issue we’d missed. Although, I think it might be a good idea for you to talk to someone about this. Or not,” he adds quickly at the look of horror on Bittle’s face. “It’s up to you. Keep us updated in the meantime. That’s all we ask.”

“Oh! Well, okay then.” Bittle looks relieved. “Thank y’all so much for seeing me. Have a nice day.” He bolts from the office like a man just freed from prison.

Coach Hall puts his head in his hands the moment the door closes behind Bittle. “Could you get me an aspirin from the top shelf?”

“I’ll make it two, and another couple for me,” Coach Murray groans. He crosses to the cabinet in their shared office for a bottle of aspirin and two waters. He tosses one water to Hall, who catches it without looking, and sets the pills between them.

They knock back the pills and sit in silence for a few minutes before Murray sighs. “You know he’s a liability.”

“Of course.”

“I mean his speed is off the charts and he’s got the softest hands I’ve ever seen. But this whole checking thing…”

“Jesus, the kid’s a damn prodigy but a mental block that big is gonna hurt him. Do you- Is he valuable enough to keep on the roster?” Hall steeples his fingers under his chin, thinking. “Like you said, he’s got speed and skill. And with his crazy figure skating spinorama it’s not like he’s gonna get hit often.”

“But?”

“But, hockey is a contact sport. Having a player who flops like a fish on the ice every time someone comes at him isn’t going to help us any, or him.”

“I’m not hearing a yes or a no,” Murray points out.

“I’m weighing pros and cons.” Hall gestures with both hands. “He’ll only make third line at best if this keeps up, and if he isn’t going to see a psychiatrist-”

“Do we even know if that would work?”

“You saw the kid’s face when you brought it up, there’s no way-”

Murray’s phone chirps from his breast pocket, surprising them both. He pulls it out and his eyes widen. “Jack just emailed me.”

Hall sits up straighter. “Our Jack?”

“No, the science professor Jack.” Murray rolls his eyes. “ _Yes_ , our Jack. I wonder what he wa- oh. It’s about Bittle.”

“Of course,” Hall grumbles. “Whatever he's complaining about, tell him we’re going to handle it. At a school like Samwell we have to be careful about who we drop and why- anyone could easily turn this into a homophobia case, and even if we know that's not what's going on, they'll-”

Murray breathes in sharply. “He wants ice time with Bittle. Private ice time”

Hall holds out his hand for the phone and reads the email. It’s short, sweet, and to the point- which is odd, considering how many times he's told Jack off for reaming Bittle out so hard. “He just wants to help him with checking?”

“That’s what it looks like.” Murray sounds awed. “You know… They were connecting really well on the ice today before Bittle took a dive. Even if Jack did chew him out.”

“What are you suggesting?”

“Let them try,” Murray says. “Jack is taking initiative as captain, which is excellent. And if he sees something in that kid... Once he gets past this block, Bittle might be able to play better. We’ll switch up the lines in practice, see how they click. With his speed… Bittle might actually be a good winger for him.”

Hall mulls it over before nodding. “Shoot it back and tell him they can have the early blocks. And that we’re counting on him. If anyone can push Bittle through this, it’s Jack.”

“And who knows?” Murray says as he’s typing away at his phone. “Teaching is the best way to learn- maybe Bittle can make Jack a better player, too.”

 


End file.
